The Woman in the Portrait
by WRATH77
Summary: In order to move forward in our lives, we have to go tot the past and settle it. Ratigan X OC. Spinoff from Into the Night. Gift Fic. R
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle stood in Ratigan's study, looking at the portrait on the wall.

It was of a pretty lady mouse with brown fur and reddish brown hair. She had lively green eyes, wearing a green dress and a golden pendent with a rose centered in a clear stone.

Isabelle reached over and touched the painting, her fingertips barely grazing it. She wondered who she was and what her connection to Ratigan was. For some reason, she felt a wave of sadness go through her as she looked at the painting.

Maybe she will ask him later.

Isabelle woke up suddenly in the morning, wondering where she was for a moment. She looked next to her and saw Ratigan fast asleep.

Oh right, now she remembers.

She was visiting Ratigans place and Ratigan came to her room, too tired from constant scheming to go to his own and he slept here with her.

Isabelle sighed as she stroked the arm that was around her waist. She wanted to ask him about the portrait, but she feels that's a sensitive subject for him. Why else would he keep it?

A squeeze around her waist brought her back to reality and she look to her side, seeing Ratigan looking at her with concern.

"Whats troubling you, my dear?" he asked

Isabelle bit her lip as her eyes averted. She then took a deep breath and the turned her body to look at Ratigan.

"Padriac...who is she...that mouse in the portrait?" she asked quietly.

She saw Ratigan stiffened and his face went slack. He looked so lost right now, she was scared of what he might do. He then sighed and turned his back on her. Isabelle felt awful and was about to get up and leave, until he spoke up.

"Her name was Maria." he said in a melancholy tone. Isabelle looked at him, noticing how stiff his back looked. He sighed again and continued.

"I came here from Ireland long ago to seek a job. I had earned a job at the University teaching mathematics and physics. Being a rat, I wasn't paid very much, but it helped pay the bills."

Isabelle growled to herself, the bias towards rats would forever irk her.

"I also helped educate high class children in the arts; singing music, painting, things like that. That's where I met Maria, she too came from Ireland."

"Ah, a fellow Irish lass." Isabelle said with a smile. Ratigan turned his head to look at her, a smile on his face.

"You would have like her. She was a very sweet girl, always kind." he chuckled, "After one of my classes, she came in and begged me to tutor her in art. It was her dream to become a painter."

Isabelle smiled softly, it sounded like she would have liked Maria a lot.

"You fell for her, didn't you?"

She saw him nod as he continued to speak.

"I fell for her very hard. She was like no one I'd ever met. Like you; she was blind to the bias between rats and mice. There was also a certain mouse detective who was then my only and greatest friend."

That caught Isabelle's attention, realizing his connection to Basil was deeper then she thought.

"Did she love you too?"

"Yes, but back then...rats weren't considered equals and were not supposed to associate with one another. It was much worse back then."

There was a small silence until Isabelle hugged him from behind, her arms going around his waist. She felt his own hands clasping hers, showing that he appreciate the gesture. She knows that all this was very difficult for him to say.

"Maria and I were going to get married." he said suddenly. Isabelle stiffened and picked up her head, she wasn't expecting that.

He then gave a heavy sigh and continued to speak.

"We were going to get married." he repeated, "But it had to be in secret. Basil was going to be my best man but that was a large mistakes on our parts. He accidentally let it slip while he was coming to the church. It was because of that betrayal that I want him dead and gone."

Ratigans fur then bristled and his paws went tighter around Isabelle's.

"I had finished my vows and just as Maria was about to say hers , Mouseland Yard stormed in and took her away. I still feel ashamed of how I allowed those animals to manhandle her. She put a good fight though."

He smiled when he heard Isabelle snicker.

"She elbowed one of the poilce mice in the throat, but the Chief backhanded across the face so hard that it threw her to the ground. I had never felt so angry in my life."

Ratigan fell quiet and Isabelle nuzzled her forehead against his back.

"You let the monster out, didn't you?" she said softly. "The one you let out at Big Ben."

Ratigan swiftly turned around and looked at Isabelle with hard eyes, while she looked at him with equal seriousness. He wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't. He knows that Isabelle knew better then anyone how he felt, for she has a monster of her own inside of her. He sighed and looked at the thief sadly.

"Yes, I did. I was so enraged and I wanted to make those fools pay for what they did to Maria.

I don't remember most of the damage I done, but I do remember hearing a gunshot. When I finally calmed myself, I was staring into Maria's eyes, but...they were empty. She had been killed, trying to protect me."

He looked at Isabelle's face, seeing how horrified she looked. She then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He looked surprised by her action, but he hugged her back. Isabelle then pulled back and looked at the professor.

"Do you still love her?" she asked softly, startling him and making him avert his eyes from her. She smiled softly at him, a hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"I understand if you still do, if she holds a special place in your heart. There's nothing wrong with that. It will be very hypocritical for me to think otherwise."

Ratigan nodded, knowing that her friend, Thomas, was her first love and although she now loves him like a brother, she holds a special place in her heart for him. However, Ratigan knows there is room in her heart for him also, the most important at least. In his appreciation for her understanding and compassion, he could only return the favor.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Isabelle say something.

"Sorry darling, what did you say?"

"I asked if you cried for her?" she said, making him look down and shaking his head. Isabelle then sighed as she took his head and pressing against her chest.

"Its OK, you know. Its OK to let go. You could trust me." she whispered. That was when it hit Ratigan; the rage, the pain and the grief. He then remembered Maria's empty eyes and he broke down.

His arms went around Isabelle's waist as he buried his face into her chest, sobbing quietly. He then heard Isabelle starting to cry. She was actually crying with him.

Isabelle sobbed with Ratigan, her hands rubbing his back as she said soothing words to him. He silently prays that Isabelle would never leave him, that she will never change.

That this warmhearted woman would always be with him.

_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love.-Washington Irving_

AN: Here is a gift to the lovely FairyTales And Pixie Dust for her awesome support and comments with my GMD stories. She was the one who inspired me to actually start writing them down.

Anyway, this is with her OC, Maria, who in her stories was the love of Ratigans life and when she died, the reason he became evil. He keeps a portrait of her as a homage to her. I thought it was a very interesting concept and I wanted my OC, Isabelle, to talk about that. Thankfully, she allowed me to use Maria.

So a few things to point out here. Isabelle and Ratigan are intimate enough that they share a bed at times and the do have a lot of pillow talk moments, so I put them talking there. Also, I put that Thomas was her first love, but she loved him more like a brother then a lover, so she just has a special place in her heart for him. I think Ratigan would have one too, since just the way Maria died.

If you are wondering why Ratigan's past is different then from my own interpretation, it because I'm using FairyTales And Pixie Dust version.

If Ratigan is too OOC for you, well I'm sorry, but I wanted to put him grieving and for Isabelle to grieve with him. The quote I heard in a criminal minds episode and I thought it just fit this situation, its a lovely quote.

The story is not done yet! I have 2 more chapters for this, so stay tuned! Comments are loved!

I down own GMD, but Isabelle is mine and Maria belongs to FairyTales And Pixie Dust


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle was standing in the balcony, trying to get away from the noise.

She was at another party, trying to get information of a noble she and her team were going to rob. Her mind was elsewhere though.

She remembers how Ratigan broke down a week ago when he told her of Maria. It must have been hard for him to tell her about Maria and the way she died. She hopes that he feel better now though.

A small noise caught her attention and she looked behind her, surprised to see Ratigan in evening attire standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she looked around hoping nobody saw him.

"I wanted to see you." he said softly as he stood next to her, a faraway look on his face. He then sighed and looked at Isabelle.

"Um...thank you...for listening to me...about Maria."

Isabelle nodded and smiled at him. Ratigan then looked at her with confusion on his face.

"I'm surprised though you haven't said anything about Basil."

Isabelle sighed sadly and looked back at the scenery of London.

"I wish I could tell you to forgive Basil, to let it go. But I cannot. I know that there are some things that cannot be forgiven, no matter how hard we tried."

Ratigan nodded gravely, for he knows that Isabelle cannot forgive her stepfather, Norman, for what he has done to her; no matter how hard she tried.

He cleared his throat to break the melancholy mood, getting Isabelle's attention.

"There's something I want to give you." he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a necklace. Isabelle gasped when she recognized it as Maria's pendant. Ratigan then put it over neck, smiling softly.

"I think she would have liked you to have this." he said.

Isabelle touched the pendant lightly, then she looked at Ratigan with a sad expression.

"Padriac...I-I cant accept this." she said softly, her ears perked down as she looked down when he looked at her with shock and surprise.

"From what you told me about Maria..." she continued. "I don't doubt that she would have wanted me to have this. But...this belongs to Maria. It belongs to her, not me. I'm sorry."

Isabelle slowly took off the necklace and gave it back to Ratigan, who took it silently. She then felt his fingers tilt her chin upwards, making her look at him. To her surprise, Ratigan was looking at her with a soft and endearing look.

"I understand." he whispered, his finger moving to stroke her cheek, making her sigh.

"Why is it no other man ever had you?"he asked softly, making Isabelle smirk.

"Because no other man could handle me." she said, making Ratigan laugh. Then they heard one the guest calling out the name Claire, which made Isabelle flinch.

"You used your middle name?" Ratigan asked, making Isabelle nod frantically.

"Yes, now you have to go!" she said, pushing Ratigan slightly. He smiled broadly and nodded.

"Don't worry my dear...I have an exit strategy."

Before Isabelle could ask what he meant, she saw a grappling hook clawed the balcony. She looked down and saw Fidget on the ground.

"Well, my dear. I bid you adieu." Ratigan said as he climbed over the balcony and grabbed on to the rope. Isabell smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly. When they separated, the looked at each other with caring and love.

"See you tomorrow, OK?" she said softly, watching him nod. She watched as he climbed down, her eyes widening when he missed a step when he was halfway and fall...right on top of Fidget.

She cringed as he fell, then getting up quickly and fixing himself up, walking away. The poor bat looked so dazed as he got up and followed Ratigan, rubbing his head.

Isabelle laughed as they walked away, hoping that they won't run into anymore trouble.

AN: And here's another chappie for miss FairyTales And Pixie Dust

In this chapter, Ratigan meets Isabelle during a job, which is a big no-no, and wants to give her Maria's pendant. I'm sorry if some of you were expecting for Isabelle to take the pendant, but I'm really iffy about that. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking another woman's jewelry, particularly one with a connection like Ratigan and Maria. So, that's why I put Isabelle didn't take it, but Ratigan understands.

You know, I go to church and they say in the bible that you're suppose to forgive someone who has wronged you. But there are times that you cant forgive, the pain is just too deep. So, that's why Ratigan doesn't forgive Basil and Isabelle can't forgive her stepfather.

If you don't know what I mean by his evening attire, I mean the stuff he wears to go out in night, his usual clothes, along with the top hat and cane. Heh, awesome!

Ratigan just makes the best exits! I just have to torture Fidget a little bit, I feel kind of bad for him though. Ah well.

One more chapter to go!

I down own GMD, but Isabelle is mine and Maria belongs to FairyTales And Pixie Dust


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle pulled her overcoat closer to her as a cold wind blew through.

God, this place was so creepy.

Isabelle was walking through a graveyard, looking for a particular tombstone. She finally found it and after doing the sign of the cross, sat in front of it.

The gravestone read; "Maria Lea"

It took about three weeks to find where Maria was buried, she didn't dare ask Ratigan. She felt the need to talk to Maria.

"Hello, Maria." Isabelle said, speaking in a soft tone, "My name is Isabelle, me and Padriac are currently together. Hes changed a lot since you last saw him. He's actually a criminal mastermind now, but I guess you already know that." she said, nervously laughing. She then calmed herself and let out a sigh.

"He still loves you or at least, has a special place in his heart for you. I don't mind though, I understand how he feels. But I do need to tell you this, Maria."

Isabelle took a deep breath and continued.

"I love him, Padriac I mean and he loves me as well. I'll do all I can to watch over him and to keep him out of trouble." she said with a laugh, "And I will show him the kindness of the world that you yourself has showed."

Isabelle then stood up and reached into her pocket. She took out Maria's pendant and placed it over the headstone.

"This is yours, it always will be." she whispered, suddenly jumping whet she heard a noise behind her. She quickly swerved around, taking her colt out of her coat, and flicking back the hammer.

She saw it was Ratigan, who immediately went stiff when he saw her Colt. He was wearing his usual outdoors attire, except he had a red scarf around his neck. Isabelle sighed in annoyance as she clicked the hammer back in place and put it back in her coat.

"My God, Padriac, I could have shot you!" she said in exasperation as he walked towards her, standing next to her.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I asked Abigail where you were and when she said you were at a graveyard, I put two and two together." he said, then looking at the grave with sad eyes.

"Hello Maria." he said softly, "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for awhile."

He looked so sad that Isabelle hugged him with one arm around his waist. Ratigan smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How long were you there?" she asked, wondering just how long she didn't notice him.

"Since you started talking." he said, making her nod.

Their silence between them, giving their own private respects and prayers to Maria. Isabelle then smiles and looked at Maria's grave.

"Well, do you approve of us? If you do, would you give us your blessing, Maria?" Isabelle said with laughter in her voice. Suddenly, there was gust of wind and the end of Ratigans scarf landed on Isabelle's shoulder.

Isabelle gasped while Ratigans eyes widened. They both smiled at each other and then looked at Maria's grave.

"Thank you,Maria." Ratigan said softly, tipping his hat. Isabelle smiled and said a silent than you. They then walked away, hand in hand, feeling blessed indeed.

The two were walking out of the graveyard, passing by a mausoleum when they suddenly heard a voice calling out. They saw a mouse, who was the undertaker, walking quickly to them.

"Miss, Miss, are you alright?" he said, looking at the couple frantically.

"I'm just fine. Why?" she asked , looking confused. That was when he saw that they were holding hands and he looked at them with disbelief. Ratigans and Isabelle's fur bristled, for they have an idea of what he was thinking.

"Miss...why is a nice lady as yourself in the company of a sewer rat?" the Undertaker said, using a sneer at the words sewer rat.

Ratigan's hackles rose at he slur and he was about to say something, but Isabelle left his side and stood in front of the undertaker; her face slack and her right ear twitching.

"And it was such a nice day." she said.

Before anyone could do anything, she grabbed the undertaker and threw him through a window from the mausoleum. All you could see was his legs dangling out. Isabelle then walked up to Ratigan, a satisfied look on her face. Ratigan looked at her with bemusement as she took his arm

"So violent." he chuckled as they started walking.

"And you love it." she said with a smile, making Ratigan throw his head back and laugh.

The couple headed home, ready for another day.

AN: And the final chapter for the story I made for FairyTales And Pixie Dust. Woot!

In this one, Isabelle goes to Maria's grave and "talks" to her a bit. She just wanted Maria to know that she's gonna watch over and take care of Ratigan. Sort of a promise to her. She also gives her back her pendant.

And she nearly shoots Ratigan. She always carries her knives and guns with her, a girl can never be too careful.

I'm such a sucker for nice endings! I just had to add that with Maria giving them her blessing, its too damn sweet.

The ending with the undertaker had to be added because its something that's gonna happen to them and this is how Isabelle will handle it.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!

I down own GMD, but Isabelle is mine and Maria belongs to FairyTales And Pixie Dust

Honey, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
